smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
Jumpman
Jumpman is Mario and Luigi's father (or early Mario), Pauline's first known boyfriend, Lady Julie's husband, and a character in The Original Donkey Kong. In canon, Jumpman is the Japanese name of Mario in his appearance in Donkey Kong. Jumpman name comes from the fact that Mario's original name was Jumpman. While Jumpman is technically fanon, people who use him place him in Donkey Kong as an explanation for the fact that the Donkey Kong in that game is Cranky Kong, who is very elderly when Mario is only 30. Appearance His outfit consists of a blue shirt, red overalls, and a blue cap. This resembles the protagonist of the original Donkey Kong arcade machine. To differentiate him from Mario, fan appearances of Jumpman give him grey hair, and sometimes green eyes and blue buttons on his overalls. History Donkey Kong Jumpman was supposedly the main antagonist of Donkey Kong, although there are conflicting sources as to whether the character we know as Mario is supposed to be Jumpman. The biggest source of confusion comes from Super Mario Odyssey, which treats the character as one and the same through Pauline's quiz in New Donk City. However supposing that Jumpman really is a separate character, this would place the timeline a bit back as Cranky Kong was supposedly the Donkey Kong we see in the game, and that Donkey Kong Jr. would have had a son who became the present Donkey Kong later. The game revolves around Jumpman's pet ape going crazy and kidnapping his girlfriend Pauline and going up a construction site, where Jumpman has to save her. Donkey Kong is defeated at the end and the two lovers reunite. Donkey Kong Jr. This is entirely speculative fiction at this point, but if Jumpman was supposed to be a separate character, he would have not appeared in anything in canon since Donkey Kong Jr.. This is possibly because Mario took up the mantle that he did and he retired into a quiet life. He might also possibly be Mario's real father, although this is unlikely as Mario's parents lived in the Mushroom Kingdom (as evidenced in Yoshi's Island: Super Mario World 2). Likewise, this would also suggest that Pauline is Mario's mother, but this is unlikely as Pauline does not hint towards a maternal relationship in her later appearances. It is safe to say that Jumpman is not Mario's father, but in that case, what is he? Personality Jumpman is known as a very nice guy to those who stay on his good side. However, if you mess with him or his friends and family, he will hold a grudge on you for your whole life or at least until you apologize. He can be kind of forgetful from time to time, likely because of his age. He is a retro gamer, owning a NES, Gameboy, and SNES and the entire libraries for those consoles. He has no interest in modern consoles. Games appearances Ultra Mario World He also appears a downloadable character in Ultra Mario World. Mario Kart 9 An artwork of Jumpman with a B-Dasher has been released hinting that he may appear in Mario Kart 9. Mario Generations Jumpman has been confirmed to appear in Mario Generations. He is unlocked by completing the "50m" stage. His gameplay is like Super Mario Bros. 2, with some added Donkey Kong tweaks. Super Smash Bros. Endgame Jumpman appears briefly on the Donkey Kong stage in Super Smash Bros. Endgame. He appears in all meter levels where he is seen jumping over barrels and damaging players with his hammer. Jumpman does 14% damage to characters when they collide with him. Jumpman with his hammer does 39% damage and high knockback. When Jumpman touches a barrel, a new level commences. Silver Spurs Omicron: Echoes of Disaster Jumpman will make an appearance in Silver Spurs Omicron: Echoes of Disaster, and the writers have stated that there will be a "rather interesting twist" on the rumors that he is Mario's father. Fanon Quotes * "I hope you two grow up to be amazing people."-by Mattgamer03 * "Darn! I lost my hat again!"-by Mattgamer03 * "Luigi! I haven't seen you since you left home! You've grown so much!"-by Mattgamer03 * "Hey, is that your girlfriend Peach? I've heard so much about you. She's beautiful."-by Mattgamer03 * "I will get that kong if it's the last thing I do!"-by Mattgamer03 * "Dang it, Donkey Kong! I almost had ya!" -by NastyNinja07 * "A 3DS? What happened to the Gameboy?"-by Mattgamer03 * "Could you grab me some yogurt?"-by Mattgamer03 * "Pauline! Can you get me my records?"-by Mattgamer03 * "Luigi, could I borrow your vaccum? I can't remember where I put ours."-by Mattgamer03 * "I really wish Donkey Kong never bothered me & Pauline."-by Mattgamer03 * "Do you wanna know my least favorite toy? A barrel of monkeys!"-by Mattgamer03 * "I'm glad I'm not the only one who wears a hat all the time!"-by Mattgamer03 * "Mario... if anything happens to me... never forget that I am the one who saved you from that cranky Kong."-by MeGa eXal * "So... you saw me eat that Mushroom from the garbage." - by Exotoro * "Damn, I'm runnin' out of medication. Has the pharmacy closed for the night?"-by AgentMuffin * "Back when I was as as spry as you two, the only 'Switch' we played was called 'respect for our elders!'"-by AgentMuffin * "For 37 years, I've been hunting down that Kong's sorry ass... and for all the wrong reasons."-by AgentMuffin Gallery 7_GZf_thumb_zpsgqfaavbh.gif|Jumpman's Current Sprite Mario-Standing-icon.png|Jumpman's Original Sprite SMBSSX1MarioSprite2.png|Jumpman In MS-DOS Sprite (Looks From Super Mario Bros. Special) classicmario_zps4bvdrhl4.gif|Jumpman's M&LSS Sprite. lou_q0f_thumb_zpsuei7fs1y.png|Jumpman's Mario Is Missing! Sprite (Unused) Rario_zpscwklnj0r.gif|Reality Jumpman Trivia * When telling Diddy Kong about Super Mario Bros., Mario notes sadly that this happened recently after Jumpman fell when working on an apartment building and died.﻿ ** This is referenced in Ultra Mario World, as when Jumpman is downloaded, a cutscene plays, showing Mario going to Jumpman's grave and feeding him a 1-Up Mushroom to bring him back to life. * Jumpman's clothing coloration is available as an alternate costume for Mario in the first three Super Smash Bros. games. * Instead of saying "Goo Goo Gaa Gaa" when he was born he said "Jump Jump Boing Boing" which is why he was named Jumpman. * Jumpman loves putting things on high shelves so he has to jump to reach it. Category:Characters